Universe vs Evil
by Undertaleman5
Summary: n the town of gravity falls An updated version of my last fic inspired by minijens brilliant "universe falls" except with several differences mega crossover. Star gets new job st mystery shack
1. Kids vs the forces of mideevil(part one)

**Hello everyone I decided to reboot the story do to dissatisfaction with my previous work. Sorry if you liked the old version of it, If you did please tell me in the comments, The OTGW arc will be adapted again once I worked through the kinks of it, Anywho I changed the title by request of the author of "momswap rises" who suggested I change it to avoid conflict with MiniJen. Anywho to avoid confusion ill repeat what I said the first chapter now removed, The first few chapters of UF are a thing here because I couldn't find a way to retell the mystery kids meeting, Compare it to how the first few episodes of SU, and "Tourist Trapped are a thing in UF. Sorry if I'm slow with updating this stuff but I simply have issues with determination. Anywho now we add Star vs the forces of evil to the list of cartoons I rip o….ADAPT to the story. Anywho tell me what you guys think in the reviews.**

There was a beautiful castle in a large grassland.

"Long ago in the magical land of Menwi…" A beautiful voice narrated. Wait is she narrating or am I narrating I don't get it?. "There lived a princess Staaaaaar Butterfly" She co-narrated I.. guess? as a painting of the royal family was shown there two adults. A small male adult with a beard and a taller female one with white hair, Between them a small girl who looked rather...I'm not sure what to say... lid down she slid down the stairs "Hello"-ughm. She fell down after reaching the bottom of the stairs

"People say I'm reckless and irresponsible juuuust because...I like to fight monsters" A montage do her doing just that showed oddly enough still wearing the dress, she was leaping in the air next to him kicking him in the face...this needs context

"Or because I tame wild unicorns" as the flashback showed her leaping onto a unicorn while drinking water to which it yelled in surprise and that god alone knows how taming it.

"Because I like to have fun!, And I'm about to have a Whole lot more because todaaaayy is my 14th birthday!"Then the small blonde girl wearing a pink dress was riding the . She was going very fast to the castle in the middle of town she almost ran over some townsfolk.

"Wich means, by tradition my mom, The Queen, Has to bestow upon me our families greatest heirloom..the ROYAL WAND"

The wand itself had a handle like a regular wand, but other than that seemed quite Unique it had a crystal heart on its top, the whole wand was colored blue.

Inside The castle was a large group of people assembled there, each of them wearing Polished victorian outfits and each of them clearly awaiting her arrival, Each of them like the parents had cold, professional,emotionless faces.

There faces, of course were changed to that of surprise when the princess herself came inm. The guards were opening the door when hearing her arrival but were blown away by the impact of the unicorn's entry.

The rooms guests scattered and fell into disarray after the unicorn busted in. Star jumped off after she was near enough to her parents and the unicorn jumped through the wall behind them.

"Now Star" the queen began as her daughter eagerly kept trying to grab the wand from her hands "This wand-Is a huge responsibility- If this wand fell into the hands of evil it could lead to the universe's doom" The queen finished as her daughter finally grabbed the wand from her. After star grabbed the object it shifted to suit her personality more changing from the more organized cold design before to a round object with wings a star in the middle and a pink color scheme

"Don't worry mom I can handle it"

The kingdom was now on fire, Star held the wand and slowly began to walk away awkwardly. Her parents were looking from above before stating "She can't handle it"

Later a royal carriage was being loaded while star was laying down begging her mother "Noooo!, Ill be good! Please dont send me to St Olga's school for reforming princesses!" She begged having a brief nightmare of her being taken there.

"Were not sending you there star" Her father assured "Oh" she said relieved, back on her feet and having an upbeat smile back. "Yet" Her mother threatened "Were sending you away to learn some responsibility" Her father said as He his wife Star got in the carriage as it began to leave.

"Goodbye Menwi" Star said looking at her old home as the carriage went away. Little did she one I she was being watched As a frog man revealed himself from the bushes and gave a sinister smile.

Meanwhile On earth the carriage had just arrived at its location, A small shack in Oregon, in the town gravity falls. The news reporter Toby Determined began to take pictures of the site before being growled at by the odd horse thing causing him to run off.

Inside the shack the king and queen were talking to the shacks owner Stan Pines who was discussing stars arrival here "So your from another dimension?" Stan asked the parents merely nodded. Stan glared to the corner where star was playing with the lights.

"Ha, and you said there's no magic on earth" she said flickering the lights"

Stan simply replied "Yeah I don't think this is going to work, in already dealing with kids under my care" After the business man finished his explanation Mabel opened the door and asked "Grunkle Stan the hot pizza has a restraining order on me can we got to the fake mustache store?" The girl asked "Later Mabel" He replied. Mabel gave at thumbs up before leaving "Plus not to be offensive myself but I heard hiring immigrants can cause a lot of drama at the work place"

The parents looked at one another before pulling a chest out and putting it on the desk and opening it displaying lots to gold and jules, causing Stan to jump in joy "Immigrants that speak my language on the other hand, Shell love it here!"

The parents looked at star who was still flickering at the lights. "she's going to need a guide" her father pointed out.

 **Well that's that for that chapter tell What you guys think in the reviews. Also any suggestions?**


	2. Kids vs the forces of mideevil(part two)

**Hello everyone here with chapter 2! Keep in mind this is meant to be a mega crossover of several cartoons and some video games so...ill list more stuff at the bottom.**

In the front room of the mystery shack there were two boys sweeping, one had brown hair blue jacket brown pants and most significantly a hat with a blue tree on it. The other was a Hispanic boy wearing a red jacket. And Mabel was on top of the globe spinning on it.

"Dipper and Soos's nephew...darko?..Argo?..MARCO, right, report to my office to my office" The megaphone said. Dipper looked curious while Marco looked excited.

" Oooooh... looks like someone's in trouble. So, I guess everyone who voted me "Safest Kid" must be feeling pretty embarrassed right about now" He said as he and dipper walked towards wendy who was painting her fingernails.

"Do we need a pass" He asked wendy To Which Dipper snarked "wow what a rebel"

The three walked into his office. "Marco, Dipper, is like you to meet our new employee, Star Butterfly"

They saw Star who was playing with the water fountain. Dipper raised his eyebrow, Marco looked on indifferent, and Mabel just gave the biggest smile seeing what loomed like a new friend.

"She needs a ghide and I carefully chose you three, Mabel because your relatable on weirdness," Stan said while Mabel looked flattered. "And your two because your both play safe and spineless" He said, they looked offended.

"Wha...No I'm completely wrong for this, I'm a misunderstood bad boy!" Marco said causing Stan to laugh.

"Ha! The day your a bad boy is the day Dipper becomes Al friggin Capone. Now to you'll excuse me I gots me some COMPLETELY LEGAL _maybe_ money activities" he said running out with the chest. The three kids looked on.

The kids were walking around showing star the mystery shack. Marco was clearly the least enthusiastic about their assignment.

"Thanks for showing me around weird and safe kids" Star thanked. Marco took offense to the compliment "What...n..no! Whatever you heard about me isn't true I don't see where everyone gets the idea I'm so safe-oh watch your step" he said before helping star move

"Ughm...not helping your case "bad boy" Mabel pointed out.

"Ughhh you were a Helmet in the shower ONE TIME and your brand for life!" Marco claimed. "Well there was also that time you wore an actual bulletproof vest in laser tag" dipper pointed out. "AND that time you insisted wearing gloves while popping bubble wrap" Mabel also said. Marco ignored them instead continuing to help star. " oh broken glass" he said lifting her above it.

"frankly I LIKE taking risks and would WELCOME a little _danger_ in my life!" Marco said. Star heard his request and turned a soon butterfly into a large beast scaring Marco, and causing Dipper to look on startled, And Mabel to look on with her mouth agape amd stars in her eyed. The beast flew and grabbed Old man Mcgucket "HA I always knew this is how i'd DIEEEE" he said as they flew through the door.

"What WAS that!" Marco exclaimed from behind Star while the other kids looked at the two. "Oh...I'm sorry I Thought you wanted a little DANGER" She said innocently. Marco macked away and joined dipper and Mabel. All three of them in unionsan asked

"What ARE you" in different tones, Dipper sounding curious, Marco sounding confused, and Mabel sounding fascinated.

"I'm a princess from ANOTHER DIMENSION" Star said making a rainbow appear above her and several cute animals….Which then set on fire.

Mabel just looked on ignoring the fire, Dipper looked extremely curious, and Marco looked on and said…

"Welp I'M DONE i'm going home now!" Marco said making good on his word and leaving.

"Okay bye best friend! See you later new friend!" She said as he went from walking away to running away.

Meanwhile the fire from the rainbow began spreading around the house dipper seeing this panicked and grabbed the fire extinguisher trying to put it out

Star realizing what she did tried to help by raining snow onto the fire using the wand to generate snow and raining it on the fire...and dipper.

Dipper got up from the snow pile. Mabel and Star looked at each other. "Thinking what I'm thinking" Star asked earning a nod from Mabel they both jumped in the pile and started doing snow angels. Dipper finally stuck his head out from the pile and began to breath heavily "You know Dipper I think We and star are gonna get along fine" She said earning a glare from the still panting dipper

 **Finally finished that chapter anywho again tell me whatcha guys think in the reviews and thanks for the support thus far.**


	3. Kids vs the forces of mievil Part 3

**I..am..SO SORRY this took to long like...I did not know it would be this hard. Guess that's on me...its a mix of laziness and school to explain. This was going to be longer but I just wanted it out already. Next is the last for this mini-arc I promise. Anyway who saw the finale of adventure time? It was kind of rushed but...wasn't that bad.**

Marco was walking home after the...odd day at the shack. Hoping to Put the..odd events of today behind him...little did he know..

He opened the door and was INSTANTLY shocked. He saw his parents with dipper and mabel all laughing at something..with.. _her.._ at the couch.

"Marco! Your home. ran out of room in the shack so The new foreign girl is going to ne **!"** Marcos mother said. With star giving an over the top smile at him in contrast to the boys..less then excited response.

"Wh..WHA?" Marco asked, this was just Surreal in how unlucky it was.

"WHAT! I didn't know these were your parents I just assumed everyone had the last name Ramirez" star went to him shaking excitingly while he continued to simply look in shock.

Dipper, who was the only one not laughing remained and questioned the princess.

"So you say your called a mewman? And from another dimension?" The 14 year old asked as star kept nodding.

"Hmm..I wonder..was there some sort of point of divergence between our and there reality? If so..what...While at first glance one could assume its simply if magic was real. But why are we called mewmans there? Maybe-" Dipper was talking then

"WAA WAA WAA NERD ALERT WAA WAAA" Mabel shouted and mocked while laughing after. Both giggled while Marco remained Agape.

Marcos mom began to explain "We just wanted a bit more lively energy around the house. Like our own verison of Mabel" Both Mabel and star smiled to near scary extremes.

"You could have gotten THAT from a litter of puppies!" Marco explained...then..

"Oh i LOVE puppies!" Star proclaimed. She then used her wand to summon a group of puppies Wich...do the suprise of..me the narrator they were actually surprised when it went wrong and the puppies started shooting lasers at the furniture immediately shocking everyone...except Mabel..

"Oh my god! There both cute and cool there...coolute!" Mabel explained staring at them.

"Uh..yes the puppies are still cute" Marcos dad agreed and comforted. Then he yelped "Aww my eye!..HAHAH" as the puppy lasered his eye but he quickly regained composure...interesting sentencce.

"Marco why don't you show star her new room?" The mother asked. "YAY!" star exclaimed running up the stairs Marco reluctantly dragged the heavy large chest up the stairs grunting. With Dipper and Mabel all following him.

From the window a figure was watching the kids. The figure began laughing as he revealed himself. Showing a large Frog Man. He then pulled out some scissors and cut through the air making portal before going through it.. All the while the narrator realizes they will never say a normal sentence on this.

The Frogs destination was a large castle of sorts. He appeared in the castle at the throne room giving a salute before beginning.

"Ludo Master.."

The throne had two guards next to it. One appeared to be a large orange bird person. While the other looked more human like but with bull horns and a mask covering his eyes. The guard had a black uniform on with a skull on it.

"I've been tracking star butterfly. They've hidden her in the earth dimension un _-guarded._

The figure on the throne began to laugh maniacally the mysterious despot turned around revealing….a small owl…

DUH DUH DUH

"Excellent work, Buff Frog. I knew they couldn't hide that royal brat from me for long. Soon, the wand will be mine. And then the universe. And then...! Actually, the universe should do it." He said.

"I'm coming for you star butterfly.." The Evil Owl said attempting...and I mean attempting to sound serious.

 **Okay. So if your confused on the the Bull person guard for ludo I described I will Elaborate. Unlike canon I'm taking advantage of the "alternative reality" thing and introducing some characters that are alternate versions of the main cast. Most of them are meant to be a mix of harry potter and RWBY. The guard is actually Robbie who in the mewman world is a parody of Adam Taurus. Anyway this was another chapter and I hope you liked it tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	4. Kids vs the forces of mievil Part 4

**I realize this took forever to update. I'm slowly but surely accepting that I have deep Writers block. i...would really like some help with this. I'm very Ambitious yet I can't bring myself to actually write alot of these. And considering i plan to write alot of charachters, I'd love to make this fic a Collab.**

 **But Anyway…**

Marco continued to carry the Chest full of Stars stuff. Clearly Struggling and in deep Pain while the Puppies walked with Star. The Twins had followed the two, Mabel following because of the fact She and Star were quickly becoming friends. And Dipper because he was Deeply Curious about the girl. Marco finally said "Welcome….To your New room!" He said as he let the chest down Which proceeded to Crush his foot, causing the teen to cry out in pain.

Star Butterfly Looked around the room Stroking her Chin. "Alright...I can work with this…" She said as she then lifted her wand, she cast a spell at the top of her lungs Wich caused what appeared to be a fragment of a Caslte in place of the room.

Both the twins and Marco looked up at the Sight in total awe, Mabel began to let out a Sqeee whereas Marco let out a "Woah" and Sipper shook off the feeling of Wonder instead approaching star, Who was now Jumping on her bed about to ask the girl questions already writing stuff in the Journal.

"Y...you say your from an Alternate reality? What is your worlds history? Could you say if the Figures Merlin, Harry Houdini sound familiar and if so what would they be like in your world?" Supper asked at Near comical speed. He had already speculated that she came from a Universe where fantastical elements were real….Of course the exact point if Divergence was something he wanted to learn. He was already fascinated. Star on the other hand simply gave a confused Head tilt.

.

Then his Twin sister slapped his back "Oh come on Dipper, Were talking to a magic princes. Do you have to Ruin EVERYTHING with your nerd stuff?" She asked. Looking with Sparkles in her eyes at Star to Which Dipper gave an Annoyed expression.

Marco just kept looking around actually Impressed at how cool things looked in this room instead of looking annoyed as with Earlier. "Wow, I wish I had a room like this" He said Tempting fate.

Star smiled widely saying "You do?" She asked excitedly running off to the room Which caused the Other teens to follow and The Pups as well. Once there She pulled out her Wand.

"Mystic, Room SUCK TRANSPORT" This, Obviously caused a small portal to Open at the center of the room, Sucking in nearly all of Marcos Furniture and Nearly the Children themselves but they were able to hold onto the door. One of the Puppies almost flew into the Portal Which caused Mabel to grab and save the creature. They Then closed the door Breathing heavily, after Catching his Breath Marco started.

"Suck? SUCK!? Why was the world Suck in that spell!?" He asked shocked and rather Angry. The Puppies then continued to shoot thankfully weak Beams of Energy at Marcos legs, Rather Specifically at Marco rather then the others. Wich was a true testament to his luck.

Star quikly became Apologetic "Imsorryitjustcameoutthatway!" She quikly said Upset she accidentally destroyed his room.

Dipper then looked at Star, Himself beginging to shout not out of Anger but Shock "You...You mean you can Make Black Holes on ACCIDENT!? And you can just Wave it around like a toy!? Are they just handing out powers like Candy in your universe?" He asked. He had no idea that he was acidently hurting Stars feelings by implying she didn't Deserve the wand, As Dipper was oblivious to the Context.

Mabel however Defended her Friend "HEY. Now maybe Star just intended to make it so that the Spell would SUCK all the Boring out of the room" Mabel made an Odd defense earning a Scowl from Marco and a Sigh from Dipper.. Star did smile at Mabels defense, Wich then inspired Star to try and Help again

"Here, how about a little Sunshine to Brighten your day?" She asked as she then waved her Wand Causing a Small Smiling Sun to Appear above him, Unfortunately due to the fact it was a Shrunken down version of the Sun at a close distance It quikly Caused the Boy to be Engulfed in fire. He screamed in Pain and Dipper and Mabel both looked shocked. Star Panicked as well and Cast another spell, Wich undid the fire but now left Marco in his Under wear. And with Rain Continuesly pouring down in him.

Marco frowned at this Predicament and Snapped "I can't take this any more! If your gonna be moving in. Then I'm going to be moving out!" Marco Said as he soon climbed out the Window, Seemingly having forgotten that the House wasn't a One floor and fell down. The 3 Then looked out the Window.

"Are you okay!?" Star asked worried. Mabel and Dipper also looked Concerned.

"Why didn't he just use the door?" Dipper questioned Giving a confused Glance

Marco was indeed alive and we…...well He was alive. "Yep, My Uncle Soos Cactus Garden broke my fall" He answered Laying on top of A bunch of Cactus's In his underwear as a cloud rained on him.

"Do you need help!?" Star asked from the Window.

Marco had had enough of her 'Help' And quickly shouted "NO...Just, Leave me alone" he said as he walked away..

Star Proceeded to look at the Boy as he walked away, She walked away from the window...before looking back at it giving a concerned "Aahh" every time. She was clearly very Conflicted.

Dipper sighed and asked "Need help with something?" He asked/Snarked at her Obvius predicament.

Star answered "I've only been on earth a day and I already Messed Something up! And every time I try to fix it I just make things worse!" She Described her Issue. It caused both Twins to feel pity for her and they Proceeded to both hold one of her Shoulders.

Dipper got an Idea And began to speak "Well….How about you try to just...Talk to him. Without using any of your magic?" He asked wanting to help out a little.

Mabel then joined in as well "Yeah, Like, why did you want to come to our planet anyway? Seems like you Love magic and Stuff so why come to this boring planet when you could be surrounded by Magic, Spells, unicorns...WAIT DO YOU GUYS HAVE UNICORNS" She asked losing her train of thought.

Star just held her wand "I...didn't have a choice. I had to come to earth to learn Responsibility, My parents said so" she explained.

This caused Mabel to give an "Awww" at the Answer, she was Wondering why anyone would want to leave Stars dimension as it seemed like a Paradise. Dipper however rubbed his chin pondering on how to help the situation.

So Is spoke up startling all the kids"Well...it seems like both of you were forced to have massive changes to your life. Maybe if you Told him about that he'd realize your in the same situation he is and would be less mad at you" he suggested Wisely.

Star smiled at that advise her heart warmed. The other 2 twins looked at So is with Surprise at the Wisdom coming from the well meaning but usually not the Brightest Handyman

"Wow Soos that was really thought out and wise" Mabel Pointed out complimenting the Handyman.

Soos Removed his hat in a Bow "Thanks Dude. I think it's why has me write the Mystery shack fortune cookies….though he usually just has me write stuff he came up with" Soos said pulling out a small fortune cookie Paper saying ' You will buy another Cookie'.

Marco was outside of a store In his Underwear with the Rain Cloud still in his underwear. "Would anyone mind getting me pants please! They kicked me out for 'Getting all the Clothes wet'" the Boy said Clearly very Ticked off. A couple walked out of the Store And the Boy looked at them "You! Did you bring Any pants for me!?" He asked as the Couple then ran causing him to Shout "Answer meee!" He said.

Then the Mystery kids, star and Soos all Drove to the front of the Store in a Mystery Shack Golf Cart. They all got out looking at him Pitifully, Star then walked up to him, Marco backed up fearfully. Star then pulled her wand out and Made the rain cloud above him disappear. Marco just Scowled at the Girl still before she Started to speak

"I didn't get a choice about coming here to Earth, and you didn't get a choice about having to deal with me." Star said holding her wand behind her back, this actually Caused Marcos Expression to soften a bit his Anger at through girl fading. "I'll find another Family to live with" she Said sadly. Before Marco could respond He was startled looking back

"Star…" He said Very shocked. She looked back to see what it was all about. As well as the Mystery Twins and Soos.

All were Shocked to see Both the king Ludo as well as a small Army of Monsters next to him "Star butterfly! At last I have found you" He said triumphantly.

Star just looked Back at the Monster king "Ludo! How Did you find me!?" She asked getting Serious.

"Ha! Wouldn't you like to know" The Owl Said Mockingly at the Blonde princess.

"I think that's why she asked" Mabel said tilting her head

"Well You see first Bull Frog-WAIT, I don't have to tell you anything! Get her!" Ludo ordered angrilu as the Monsters at his command Proceeded to charge at the Group. The first one coming in was a 3 Eyed Pig monster of Some sort.

All of them looked up at the Approaching beast, Star smiling as it came in clearly preparing to Fight the beast. Both twins Looked a bit concerned as The monster came forward, With Soos putting his hands on both there shoulders eyes narrowed, Clearly prepared to Fight the Monster, But before the Monster could attack them Marco then did a Karate Move jumping up and knocking him down with a kick. Star looked at the Boy amazed at him, and the rest looked on simply very Surprised.

"You can fight!?" She asked very impressed and pleasantly Surprised by this.

"It's a little thing Called, KARATE!" He said as he then Hit another Incoming creature in the Neck paralyzing Him.

"That's, a bit convenient" Dipper lampshaded as the Boy hadn't shown he could Do Karate all Summer, not that he was Complaining of course as that would help with Defending themselves against the Monsters. Star and Marco then began to Fight the creatures. This all Causes Soos to remember something as he then Knelt down and began to speak to them

"Oh Right, Dudes Stan said in case you Guys ever got in a fight to make sure you both had weapons. Mabel,Sense you are energetic and like, into Girly stuff you get a Glitter Blaster" Soos said Handing Her the weapon as she Smiled. "And Dipper, Because you're into all the Nerdy and Book stuff, The Clearly Logical Idea, Was for you to have a Hammer" Soos said Handing a Hammer to Dipper, A bit confused at The Logic of that but looked back at the fight at hand, The twins Then both Looked at Each other, and both narrowed there Eyes and nodded, Before both of them then ran toward the Monster Battalion, With Mabel blasting Glitter into attacking Monsters Face, And Dipper Hitting them in the Legs or backs using the Hammer. Soos smiled seeing them both do so, Before getting into the Golf Cart and beginning to Drive into Ludos Minions to help with the Fight.

Marco was fighting several monsters with his Karate, But punched one monster that had 2 heads, With his fist then Going between both their heads as Marco looked on Surprised. Both of the heads began to Growl but before They Could do anything to Attack Marco, The twins Punched both of their heads making them Collide with One another knocking them out. The 3 early teens Smiled at themselves before putting there Serious Faces on and getting back to the Fight at end.

Watching the whole event, King Ludo was quite clearly Ticked off, He looked Up at his Lieutenant The Frog, Jumping up and grabbing his shoulders Beginning to get them at eye level.

"You said that she was Unguarded!" He shouted. This caused Buff Frog to simply Shrug, He was just as Confused as his boss

Star was Currently Fighting a Giraffe Monster, Before shouting "Yahoo!" As she jumped up onto The Giraffes Shoulders and Jumped Up as the Minion turned around, She Put the wand in front the the beings face before Casting a spell "Rainbow Fist Punch!" Star shouted as her wand then produced a rainbow-colored fist to knock the giraffe minion Down and Across the battlefield and it's head fell onto the Back of Soos Moving Golf Cart, Its neck On the seats and it's head on the other End its head being Dragged Across the Street and tripping other Minions. Soos from the front seat saw this, then proceeded to look around before pulling out the phone and taking a Selfie with the Pitiable Minion in the background.

As Dipper made his way through the Fight he was Approached By A Unique Minion who pulled out a Sword on him, This Minion Appeared to be Humanoid Sans his Goat Horns on his head, He also had a white face Mask that Covered his eyes, 2 Symbols on Both his cheeks, the symbols both Resembling Card Spades, and a Light Black leather outfit with numerous Zippers Across it, and red Gloves and Boots. He had a sword and was pointing it at the Young Boy, But Dipper only had one thought looking at him, because he resembled a Certain someone Dipper knew…

"Robbie is that you?" Dipper asked, not Intimidated despite having a Sword Directed at him, The Minions smug smirk Then faded and he shouted

"What!? How dare you call me that loser name!" He said. "I'm Remor der Verlierer! The TRAGIC! And Tormented Warrior, the Blood Hunter! Dedicated to Revenge On the Oppressive Mewmans, but constantly tormented By his past of being Half Mewman himself….." He announced, he was far more Theatrical Then this universes Robbie, But was just as much a Self Pitying Edge lord. It was as if Shakesphere wrote a Teen drama, Dipper rolled his eyes as He said all this, But decided to use this to his Advantage

"Well, Oh great Tormented Warrior. Please tell me how your parents met and how your likely tragic Childhood was" Dipper asked in an Exaggerated tone.

Remor simply put His hand on his chest and looked to the sky lowering his sword, "Oh yes, My childhood, now that tale began, as my mother met my Father, she Was one of his servant girls-" He was then cut off By dippers Hammer hitting him between his legs, he gasped a lot stumbling back, Before being hit By the Mystery ShackGolf Cart.

Marco was able to Kick one Minion who stumbled back and was tripped by the Giraffe head of the Minion that was still in the Shack Cart. He then walked over to Star, Looking at her smiling, as he then karate Chopped an Incoming Minion, Star smiled back at him as they looked Each other in the eyes, only a few hours ago There relationship was sour but already They were showing signs of Becoming good friends. She then Blasted at Ludo with her Wand, who quickly Dodged the Blast and Allowed BullFrog, Who was standing Behind him to be blasted back into the Large street light behind him before Falling back to the Ground. Then his master walked back to him Shaking him by the head

"Your embarrassing me, get up!" He ordered. Buff Frog proceeded to stand up as Ordered, Then he grabbed the Street light pulling it up, before beginning a battle Cry and charging at Dipper who just beat another Minion, initially Oblivious Buff Frog was planning to Attack him, Then Mabel ran to him, Jumping up before Blasting him in the face with the glitter Blaster, This caused him to drop the Street light screaming

"So Painful!, yet so beautiful ...BUT SO PAINFUL...yet so beautiful ...BUT SO PAINFUL!Yet so beautiful..." Buff Frog said switching between moods at the Glitter in his eyes stumbling about. Dipper Smiled at his Sister for Being able to do that who Smiled back Before both Were Punched across the Street by 2 Monsters, one seemed to be some kind of Chicken Monster and the other was a Small Orc like creature. They walked up to The Stunned Dipper and Mabel clearly preparing to beat the Twins up, looking down at them smirking, With the Orc punching his fists together and smirking. Both were kicked back by Star and Marco who came to the Twins Rescue. Star helped Mabel up like Marco did Dipper, before they both turned around, With Star raising her wand to cast another Spell,

"Mega... Narwhal Blast!" Star shouted as her Wand Glowed, from the Light Emerged Several Narwhals, the Minions shouted in fear as the Narwhals fell onto them.

Later on, The Minions Layed down, Grumbling or Moaning In pain, defeated As the Narwhals began to Flop over to the Nearest Water Source, heading in the Direction of the Gravity Falls pool. Ludo looked around at his Defeated forces, actually Surprised at his Beaten Forces. Before Star walked up to Ludo looking down at the Owl King.

"So, want some of this, Ludo?" Star asked striking a Pose with a Hand on her hip, The Twins and Marco were standing behind her looking down at him. Kudos Sighed

"No"he surrendered Grouchily. He then walked away "You see you Morons! This is what happens when you don't work out! Your Muscles are like pudding" he scolded his Minions as he then Used the Dimensional Scissors to Open a Portal "Now, back in the portal, back in the portal" he said as they slowly walked into the portal Still Whining and Moaning from there injuries. "You even retreat like losers!" He shouted as they did so He then walked into the Portal himself but kept his head out of it so he could say some parting words to his new foes. "I will get you, star buttefl-" he couldn't finish his threat as the Portal Closed in on His neck, choking him as he then Pulled his head through, which resulted in his Skull crown coming off him. Dipper grabbed the crown of the floor

"He said that They even retreated like Losers...but How do you not retreat like a loser? Isn't being losers why there retreating? Why would they retreat if they were winners?" Mabel asked. Dipper actually put a hand on his chin thinking about that. Meanwhile Marco just looked at Star as the battle ended.

"That was amazing! I was amazing! You were amazing!" Marco said pointing at the Twins who both Smiled at the compliment. "And you were REALLY amazing!" He said to star Happilyand clearly excited from the whole ordeal. Star just thought about that

"yeah. I guess we were" she said Shrugging. Then her happy mood faded as she remembered the Conversation they Had earlier. "Well, better go, Pack my Bags" she said as she walked off rather Sadly. All of them looked at her Equally upset about this, before Marco Quickly walked over putting his hand On her Shoulder

"Wait! I don't want you to go, I want you to stay with us" he said warmly. This caused Star to Turn around with a very Wide smile

"Really!?" She asked hopefully and Excitedly. "Hugs!" She said wrapping her Arms around and Hugging the Boy, who Smiled hugging her back. After the Hug they stopped and walked Together with the Twins

"Are there gonna be monsters attacking us All the time?" Marco asked as he began to Do Karate Moves while walking.

"Probably" the Princess Answered him.

"Alright! That sounds So Dangerous! Woah! Let's, cross the Light" he said as he stopped Star from Walking into the Street and now began to walk down the SideWalk.

"Okay wild man" Star said Sarcastically walking down the SideWalk with her newfound friend. Meanwhile however one of the Twins said

"Umm...If monsters are gonna be attacking us All the time, is anyone else a little worried?" Dipper asked the others with a Concerned face

"Don't worry, if we were able to take these guys Now, well be able to take them again" Mabel said Confidently. Dipper Considered, that point wasn't too bad.

"I guess...Plus if there All Like the Owl Guy and his Minions, Then there as much a Threat as a Nacho Demon" he joked causing the others to laugh, except Star who didn't know what a Nacho was and thus Swanton confused. Dipper Then walked a bit forward to Star. "Hey there ...sorry. I realized I never officially introduced myself, I'm Dipper pines. Me and My sister were Also forced to Come to this town to the Mystery shack by our parents so...small world" he snarked.

Star chuckled at that. "Well Hello Dipper Pines, Your sister seems really nice, Do you think I'm gonna like it in this town?" She asked

"Well, I guess all I'll say is this is the only town in the world where you'll fit right in, so that's a plus...about the only plus" he said, she was really odd, so this town was gonna be perfect for hee

"Well, I'll guess we'll see how I do. Also, I noticed you were asking me a whole lot of questions earlier, what were they?" She asked.

Dipper quickly pulled his Journal out. "Oh, I was asking about your world...I figured it was an Alternate Reality, and that alternative version of Robbie just proved it, the fact I found confirmation of Multiverse Theory is ...Exciting. So I just wanted to ask Questions about your worlds history , to study it and maybe see if I can see what happened in your world to make it so different from ours" he explained.

"Aww okay, well Ask away!" Star answered. Causing Dipper to smirk, Excited to hear about all this. Mabel looked around, there was one thing bugging her

"Hey, where's Soos?" She asked, the other kids stopped and looked around as well curious as to where he was.

Meanwhile in a different street, The Golf Cart was pulled over, With the Poor Giraffe Minion still in the Backseat of the Cart laying on his large neck, his body limp as both Sides of himself hung out the Sides of the Cart.

"So, , your telling Us this large Giraffe Man thing, is Actually part of an Army of monsters from another dimension led by an Owl, Til he got punched by a Princess using a Rainbow, and now you want to take this Creature Home to be some kinda Pet?" Sheriff Blubs asked.

Soos simply nodded at this.

"Well thanks for the Explanation , have a nice night and have fun with your new pet" Blubs said as he and his Deputy walked back to the police car.

Soos then walked back to the Golf Cart "Lets go home " he said to the Unconscious Giraffe Minion as he drove off

 **Dear AXOLOTL this chapter took forever to finish. But at least we're finally, FINALLY done with the first part of this, I made a resolution I'd finish this before the end of Summer break, I have many Ambitions with this story. Please review what your thoughts were.**

 **Also, gonna be changing Bits of Menwis lore for the fic. Which I'll Elaborate upon in the coming Chapters.**


End file.
